BANSHEE
by Wota Enkidu
Summary: Mengisahkan sebuah cerita tentang sesosok peri kecil dan manusia yang ia amati menanti ajalnya. RnR


BANSHEE

pair: Banshee!EnkiduXHuman!CasterGilgamesh

warning: Typo,OOC,AU,gaje,terinspirasi dar berbagai sumber yg bersangkutan dengan Banshee,a little song fic maybe,tidak sesuai mitos Banshee disini saya bikin jadi peri dan beberapa perubahan lainnya,dll

DLDR

Enjoy~~

italicunderline: lyric and translate

 _"We all,We all..._

 _Have unforgottable and precious treasure..._

 _It'll last forever,It'll last forever... (C.H.A.O.S.M.Y.T.H by One Ok Rock) "_

.

.

.

/Enkidu's pov/

Banshee.

Peri pembawa kabar duka.

Itulah gambaran sebagian manusia mengenai kami.

Kedatangan kami adalah pembawa duka. Ukuran kami tak lebih dari 10cm.

Namun,bagaimana pun juga itulah kami.

Kini aku berdiri di pinggir jendela. Sudah seminggu aku menetap dirumah ini,namun tak ada manusia lain dirumah ini yang terlihat kecuali si pirang itu.

Dia jarang terlihat dirumah ini seakan rumah ini hanyalah tempat untuk tidur dan berteduh. Terkadang ia pulang bersama beberapa orang yang kurasa temannya. Seperti gadis bersurai coklat,lelaki bersurai navy,juga dua orang berambut hitam. Namun tak lama mereka akan pulang disore atau malam hari.

'Ceklek...'

Suara pintu terbuka,membuatku refleks menyembunyikan diri dibalik pot bunga.

'Ah,bodohnya aku... untuk apa aku sembunyi? Toh dia tak bisa melihatku...' batinku merasa sedikit bodoh dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Perlahan kukepakan sayap mencoba terbang melewatinya.

"Ah,lalat..."

'Srooot...'

"Kyaa-- hentikan!!" teriakku kala lelaki surai pirang itu menyemprotkan sesuatu padaku.

Tunggu.

Dia bisa melihatku?!

.

.

.

/Author POV/

.

.

.

"Kyaa-- hentikan!!" pekik Enkidu kala lelaki surai pirang menyemprotkan pestisida pada sang peri.

"Hah?! Mahluk apa kau?!" pekik lelaki bersurai pirang bernama Gilgamesh terkejut melihat sosok mahluk asing dihadapannya yang kini tengah terjatuh.

"Se-Sebentar... kau bisa melihatku?" ucap Enkidu terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku buta?! Kau mahluk apa? Datang dari mana hah?!" teriak Gilgamesh.

"Tenang dulu... pertama biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Enkidu,aku adalah Banshee." ucap Enkidu berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Gilgamesh... Banshee ya... kupikir itu hanya dongeng" ucap Gilgamesh menatap bingung mahluk yang mengaku banshee dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tau kami?" ucap Enkidu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Tentu saja aku tau. Jadi,kapan aku akan mati?" tanya Gil dengan nada dingin

"A-Aku tidak tau... seandainya tau pun aku tak akan memberitahu..." jawab sang banshee mungil tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah... jadi Enki,karna aku baru mau memasak makan malam kau mau makan juga? Kalian makan apa?"

"Ah,aku bisa mencari makan sendiri. Tak usah memperhatikan aku,anggap saja aku tidak ada." ucap Enkidu menolak halus.

Gilgamesh tampak berpikir,tak lama kemudian diangkatnya sang banshee dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Yah,sepertinya menarik. Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat sosok langka ini? Terlebih mengingat hidup manusia cuma sekali. Ini moment yang tak boleh ia lewatkan pikirnya.

"H-Hei,kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Gilgamesh lantas meletakan Enkidu diatas meja belajar miliknya.

Menghiraukan pandangan penuh tanya dari yang bersangkutan,Gilgamesh mengobrak-abrik lemari mencari barang yang dicari.

"Ah,ketemu... "

Gilgamesh mengeluarkan kotak kayu berukuran kecil dari lemari meja belajarnya.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk tempatmu tidur... selama ini kau tidur dimana?" tanya Gil.

"Dibelakang pot bunga diruangan tadi." jawab Enkidu dengan polosnya.

"Hee... apa Banshee tidak pernah sakit? Oh iya,kau makan apa?" ucap Gilgamesh yang sedang memotong motong kain yang rencananya akan ia pakai untuk alas didalam kotak untuk Enkidu.

"Makanku tidak banyak hanya 3 kelopak bunga perhari..."

"Hee... pantas tidak tumbuh.." Gilgamesh tersenyum kecil kala mahluk mungil dihadapannya itu menggerutu.

Ah,sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbincang seperti ini.

"Nah selesai... kau tidur disini ya..." ucap Gil menunjukan tempat tidur mini buatannya pada mahluk mungil bersurai hijau.

"Waah... kenapa kau sampai repot-rwpot membuatkanku ini?" tanya Enkidu.

"Entah. Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Aku mau makan malam. Kau mau makan malam juga?" tawar Gil

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan sebelum kau pulang tadi." jawab Enkidu.

"Begitukah... kutinggal sebentar ya..."

Gilgamesh beranjak berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memberikanku tempat tidur?"

"Karna kau akan tinggal disini kurasa..."

"Kenapa engkau membiarkanku disini? Kau tau bahwa aku adalah mahluk pembawa pertanda buruk. Tapi mengapa..." ucap Enkidu lirih.

"Ada atau tidak adanya keberadaanmu,kalau memang sudah waktunya untuk mati maka hal itu akan tetap terjadi. Yah,aku mati pun juga tak akan ada yang menangisi sih..." Gilgames beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Sementara Enkidu hanya memandangi sosok manusia yang telah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sesak.

Rasanya sangat sesak.

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang pernah ia datangi,hanya lelaki itu yang memasrahkan semuanya.

Dari segunung harapan yang harusnya ia miliki,mengapa ia memilih menyerah?

Dari sekian banyak manusia,mengapa harus manusia baik hati ini yang harus menghadapi kematian dalam waktu dekat?

Tanpa sadar buliran bening mulai membasahi manik hijau Enkidu.

Oh tidak,kumohon berhentilah mengalir... Tangisan Banshee merupakan pertanda buruk untuk manusia.

Tangisan itu memiliki arti bahwa kabar duka akan datang dengan cepat tidak lebih dari satu bulan.

'Tidak... mengapa begini... ' batin Enkidu berkecamuk.

Mengapa harus manusia yang baik hati ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:Yak maafkan author yang baru kali ini mencoba bikin ffn. Karena saya ini gaptek tingkat dunia akhirat,jadi saya gak tau gimana cara ngatur enter lewat app ffn di hp. Jadilah saya akali dengan tanda titik walo kurang sreg sih.**

 **Yak,bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan riview kalian. Kritik,saran dan ide yang membangun akan sangat diterima.**

 **Arigatou Gozaimashita! /bow/**


End file.
